That's What Girlfriends Are For?
by SVUlover
Summary: A Different Take on the epi, 'That's What Friends Are For'. What if Jake and Miley were GF BF then...Mikayla wants Jake, and, despite Jake's promise that Mikayla will change nothing, she is worried so tries to get her fired. JILEY, with implied lackson


_**Heres a little oneshot i thought of well watching 'thats What Friends Are For' last night. I got to thinking: what if Miley and Jake werent just friends, but dating, and thats why Miley was trying to get Mikayla fired...she didn't want Mikayla kissing her boyfriend, because she was jealous, and didn't want Jake to levae her for Mikayla. So, enjoy, and review!**_

_**-**_

Miley and Lily stood to the edge of the 'Wake Up, It's Wendey!' set, watching as Jake did the interview.

"So Jake, you're back in town, here to shoot a couple of scenes from your new movie, 'Roger Baux, Intergolactical Bounty Hunter', tell us all about it! Right, tell us! tell us!..." Wendey begins the chant.

Jake laughs. "Ok, ok. Well first, I'm really happy to have a few days here in LA, to spend sometime with some of my good friends, and, of course my girlfriend."

"Your girlfriend. Miley, right?" Wendey questions.

"Yes, we are back together, and I'm happy to be able to see her..."

"His girlfriend. Yup, thats me!" Miley says enthusiastically, giving Jake a thumbs up, then walking back, grabbing a popcorn ball, Lily following.

"Oh please, there is no way you and 'Heart-Break Jake' can work it out." Lily snorts.

"Yes we can," Miley says, walking back over to watch the show. "He's grown up, it's been a few months. I really like him, Lily. Can you please support me. I supported YOU when I found out you were dating my brother!" Miley says.

"You're right. You and Jake are the cutest couple, and I'm sure everything will work out JUST fine!" Lily says.

"Do you really believe that?" Miley says.

"Do you want support or the truth, make up your mind!" Lily exclaims.

Miley rolls her eyes, and returns her gaze to her super cute boyfriend on the stage, taking a bite out of the popcorn ball.

"...and now, I'd like to introduce the Alien babe who I'll be kissing for the next 10 weeks, put your hands together for,...Mikayla!"

"W-What!" Miley chokes as Jake calls out Mikayla, the popcorn ball flying out of her mouth, rolling across the stage. Mikayla, Jake and Wendey turn to look over, and Miley puts on her 'what ya lookin' at me for, I'm totally innocent' face, and waves.

-

"Well! Thats our show, for today. We'll see you tomorrow when your alarm clocks will ring and say, Wake Up, It's Wendey!" Wendey says, everyone joining her for the last part.

"AND WE'RE CLEAR!"

"Thank you so much for having us!" Mikayla says, finally letting go of Jake.

"Oh you're welcome, your very welcome yes you are yes you are!" Wendey says hyperly.

"Uh, Wendey we're right here, you don't have to talk like that." Jake says.

"I know! It takes me 20 minutes after every show to stop talking like this! It does, it really does it really does!" She says, then walks off. Jake heads towards Miley and Lily, Mikayla walks over to her manager.

"So what did you think?" Jake asks, taking Mileys hand in both of his.

"It was..." Miley breaks off, searching...she can't tell him she's jealous. "Great!" She lies. "And that announcment...it was...great! And BIIIIG! Didn't sse THAT one comming." Miley says.

Jake sighs, and takes Miley's other hand, so both of her hand were in his, and she was facing him. "Miles," Jake says softly. She looks up at him. "I wanted to ask, 'Hannah Montana', but the director just had to have Mikayla. I didn't choose her over you, trust me. This movie won't change anything between us," He promises.

She looks up at him, and smiles softly. "You promise?"

"I promise," He says, softly kissing her.

They break apart a few seconds later, anf he wraps her in a hug.

"Hey Jake!"

Miley pulls away, to see Mikayla.

"And I know who you are!" Mikayla says, meaning Miley.

Miley looks at Lily, alarmed. "Ya do?!"

"Yea! You're Jake's girlfriend!" Mikayla says.

"Riiight!" Miley agrees. "So we've never met or anything..." Miley says.

"Or worked togehter!" Lily adds.

"Lily!" Miley exclaims.

"Well ya havn't!"

"Excuse me, Mr. Ryan, a few guys from the set were wondering if they could get a picture with you." A producer says, comming up.

They look to where he gestures. Three guys wave.

"Wellll...I'm not gunna say no to that.." JAke says. "I'll be back." Jake tells the girls, kissing Miley's cheek before walking off.

As soon as he was out of ear shot, Mikayla turns to Miley. "I meant Jake's soon to be EX-girlfriend." She sneers.

"Excuse me?" Miley asks.

"He is beyond cute, and we are both celebrities! He is so mine! In Antartica, he will forget about you...I mean, why wouldn't he...I'll be there!" She says. "He is SO mine." She says, then struts off.

-

"Come on Lily! Mikayla is going to steal Jake!" Miley whines back at her house that night.

"Miley, I hear what Jake said. He promised..."

"And he's a GUY. Think about...two month...it's cold...and your snuggle options are between a penguin, and her...do the math!" Miley yelps.

"So tell him.."

"I can't do that. He'll think I'm jealous, hate her and that i don't trust him." Miley says.

"But you are jealous, you do hate her and you don't trust him." Lily says.

"Heyt! I am his girl friend...and as his girlfriend, it's my job to get evail Mikayla fired before they share some smooches and cuddle time in Antartica." Miley says, a plan brewing in her head.

"_Please _tell me your plan doesnt include me." Lily begs.

Miley grins at her.

"Oh boy." Squeaks out Lily.

-

The next day, Lily and Miley went to the set.

"Hey Jakey!" Miley says, walking up to him, as he sat, looking over his script. He stood.

"Hey!" He says, and leans down, pecking her lips. "What are you doing here?"

"Jakey, come on. I'm your girlfriend...I'm here for you. I support you." Miley says sweetly.

"Aww," Sake says, kissing her again. "You are so sweet Miley."

"Yep! thats me! So where's Mikayla?"

"Hey!" Mikayla says comming over, dressed as an alien.

"Jake, come here!" A guy calls.

"Oh, I'll be right back!" JAke says, and walks over to the guys.

"Hey Mikayla, you know who would love to see you?" Miley asks.

"Everyone!" Mikayla says.

"Johnny Depp!" Lily says, ignoring Mikayla's comment.

"And he's right outside!" Miley says.

"He is!" Mikayls squeals.

"He is!" Miley says.

"He is!"

"He is!" Lily says.

"Come on girl!" Miley says, guiding Mikayla to a door, then pusinh it open. Mikayla steps through.

"Johnny? Hey, but he's not out here," Mikayla says.

"Haha, too bad!" Lily says.

"See ya, sucker!" Miley adds, pulling the door closed, and locking it.

She looks at Lily. "Phase one complete!" Lily says.

Miley goes to a rack, and takes a costume identical to Mikayla's. Then, in a alien voice, she says, "Commencing phase two!"

-

"Hey Mikayla, you look great." Jake says, as Miley, dressed like Mikayla's chrachter, with the voice changer on, walks up.

"That makes one of us." Miley says sonobbily.

"Excuse me?" Jake says.

"And I have to kiss you?! Well, I guess thats why they call it acting." Miley says.

"Look, I know your nervous, but It'd really help me if you's stop slamming me." Jake says.

"Really? Well it'd really help me if you were better looking." Miley says.

-

"We have five minutes before the whole thing explodes!" Jake says, as the camera rolls. "But don't worry, Roger Baux has a plan!"

"Haha, I hope it involves and acting coach!" Miley says. She turns to the dirctor. "That was pitiful."

"CUT!"

Jake storms off.

-

"AAAAAND ACTION!"

Jake runs on set. "We only have two minutes, so let me say this now, and say it quick. I don't care if you mother was a rainbow trout..." HE is cut off by Miley's cell phone. She had Lily call her.

"Hold that thought..." Miley says, and looks at the screen. "Oh! gotta take this. No I'm not busy!" Miley brushes off. "What's up girlfriend!"

"CUT!"

Again, Jake storms off.

-

"Ok, quick, throw me the titanium crystals!" 'Roger' urgently says.

"Haha, you have two hands, get 'em your self."

"What?!" Jake excalims.

"CUUUT!" The director says, yet again.

"What is wrong with you?" Jakequestions, standing up. "Thats not lines."

"It's better then the garbage in this script. who wrote this, a monkey with a computer?" Miley questions.

"Ah ha ha ha," the director says, "I wrote it!"

"Yea..." Miley says. "We would have been better off with the monkey!" Miley says, strutting off.

"Mikayla, sweetie..." Margo says, rushing over. "What are you doing!" She whisper yells. "I told you you couldn't be jerk till your SECOND movie!"

"And what's YOUR excuse? Oh yea, I went there!" Miley says, walking off.

"Mikayla!" Jake calls. "Mikayla! Listen, popstar. One more of your diva moves, and you are going to be off this movie." Jake says.

Miley smiles. "good to know..." She says, and walks over to a big fan, turning it on.

"What are you doing?!" Jake calls over the wind. "TURN IT OFF!"

"Turn it up? Ok!" Miley says, and turns it up. Jake wind up in a wall.

"Ooooh! Off!" Miley says, as though she just got it, and turns the fan off.

"I WANT HER FIRED!" Jake yelps.

"Haha, took ya long enough..."

"LET GO OF ME I AM THE STAR OF THIS MOVIE!" The real Mikayla says, running on, and then getting in to a slap fight with Lily.

When they stop, Mikayla turns and sees Miley, and her mouth drops open.

"Don't listen to her!" Lily yelps. "Shes...shes...A REAL ALIEN! Ohhhh!"

Everyone looks at her.

"I TOLD you I'm bad at this!" Lily defends to Miley.

"Mikayla?" Margo asks the realy Mikayla.

"Yaaaa!" She drawls.

"Miley!" Jake yelps, finally realizing it was his girlfriend.

"Oh sweet niblets!"

-

Two hours later, dressed as...Miley, Miley sat on her couch. He dad walked around around her.

"Mile, you musta known Jake was gunna figure it out sunner or later...what in the world were ya thinkin'?" Robbie Ray questioned his daughter.

"That Mikayla would would get fired, no one would believe her story, and Jake would spend two months snuggling with a penguin in Antartica." Miley says.

He stares at her. "I had to ask!"

Miley sighs. "I'm sorry, Daddy."

"Hey, I appreciate that, but I'm not the one you need to apologize to." He says, pointing to the door.

He walks off, and up the stair. Miley looks, and sees Jake outside the french door.

"Sure," Miley says glumly. "Now he leaves me along with a boy."

She gets up, and goes to a door. She opens it, taking a deep breath.

Jake storms in, saying, "I can not believe what you did!"

Miley bites her lips. "I guess I didn't exactly show I trut you, huh?"

"Ya think!" Jake storms. "Miley, if you were worried, or jealous, why didn't you just say something!" Jake shoot out.

"I was NOT jealous..." Miley begins to say.

"Miley!" Jake says.

"Ok, fine, I was!" She says, holding her hands up.

"I promise you that she means nothing, and that the movie wot affect our relsahionship, you say believe me, and then go behind my back, almost wreck my movie, AND say you don't trust me! God, what am I going to DO with you?!" He says, counditng on his fingers each point.

"I...I don't know! Maybe...maybe we should just...foget about eachother!" Miley says.

"Maybe we SHOULD!" Jake agrees.

"Well FINE!" Miley shouts!"

"Fine!" Jake shouts back, and turns on his heel, storming out.

Miley slumps, the tears that had been building up beggening to fall. That was the last thing she wanted.

Jake gets as far as the stairs of the porch before tuurning back. He didn't want to forget her. He...he loved her.

He goes back inside.

"Ok, this isn't working for me." He says.

Miley looks up. "Me either." She sniffs. Jake's face softens. "Look," Miley says. "It isn't that I don't trust you...it's...I don't trust Mikayla...and..I don't want to take the chance of loosing you, Jake." Miley says softly. "I really like you, Jake...I...I'm pretty sure that I...that I love you.." she says quietly.

He reaches for her hand. "I think...I love you too." He says softly.

She smiles softly. "Look...I'm really sorry, JAke. If I promise to never try and get one of your costars fired again because I'm jealous again, can you forgive me?" She asks.

"I think I can." He says.

She smiles, and he pulls her close, wrapping his arms around her slim figure. She lays her head on his shoulder, content in his arms.

"I do love you, Miley." He whispers so softly, she can barely hear.

She lifts her head up looking him in they eyes. "I love you too, Jake." She says.

He smiles, and they both lean in, meeting in a sweet, soft kiss.

"I'm not hearing any talkin'!" Robbie Ray's voice rings through the heating duct.

But the teens ignore him, and continue with their kiss.

-

_**So, there is my full Jiley Version of that episode! **_

_**Thanks to Daisy617 and Megomyeggo for making sure I wrote this and got it up!**_

_**Please review, leave your thoughts! **_

_**--Jen**_

_**DISCLAIMER: Hannah Montana isn't mine. The...plot line (sort of) is mine, however...part of it. **_


End file.
